Just A Spin
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: A game of spin the bottle might change Beca and Chloe's lives...


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hello again :) I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you thought of it! You can let me know in the reviews here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] and twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]!**_

 ** _I am open to suggestions for other fics and will be happy to write whatever you guys suggest :) anything fluffy or angsty ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

C-

 _Today is the day._ I text Aubrey as soon as I wake up. I was going to tell Beca how I felt today. I couldn't wait any longer, I would burst. I sat up in bed, my face set, ready for anything that will happen today as I head into the shower. I come out, towel around my hair, and get a text from Aubrey- _That's the spirit! Go for it, Beale!_ I get dressed with a smile on my face, I have a good feeling about today.

B-

I woke up in a good mood, I had a strong feeling today would be a good day. I wasn't sure why but I got up from bed smiling before remembering that I promised Amy I'd help her with the stuff for the party tonight. I groaned and changed into a t shirt and sweats, I had no lessons today but a long day of cleaning and moving furniture ahead of me. I reached the bottom of the stairs just as Amy yelled "BECA GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WE NEED TO START" before spotting me as I winced and walked toward her slowly.

C-

I heard Amy yelling at Beca as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror after brushing my teeth and applying the usual make up. I smiled at my reflection and walked down quickly, avoiding Beca and hurrying to class. I knew I would chicken out if I saw Beca before tonight so I avoided the house all day and hung around campus during my breaks.

B-

I hadn't seen Chloe all day as Amy and I washed, cleaned, moved furniture and brought in a good music player for the party tonight. We worked our butts off all day, the rest of the Bellas coming in every once in a while from a class they had finished and helped a little before going again. Amy and I didn't have any lessons today so we were at the house all day, taking small breaks and eating in between cleaning. The house was surprisingly dusty, I never noticed before…

C-

I managed to avoid the house until 4 p.m when my lessons finished and I was tired of sitting on the grass and having nothing to do. I walked in quietly, intending to go upstairs without being spotted and go have a small nap before the party. Instead, I was about to take the first step up the stairs when Beca made her way down, she was holding a dirty rag and wiped her forehead with the back of her head. I froze when she looked up and saw me, my stomach churned as she smiled at me and I looked away quickly. I fixed my eyes on a spot on the wall to my right as Beca walked down the rest of the stairs and her shoulder brushed lightly against mine making my stomach burst with millions of butterflies.

B-

I finally saw Chloe, she was about to walk up the stairs. She looked away as I came down and I shivered slightly as my shoulder brushed against hers. She's so pretty and I thank god everyday that she is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. She always seemed to know exactly what I needed or wanted, except for… Well, her.

C-

I hurried up the stairs the second Beca turned the corner and was out of sight, I reached my bedroom and closed the door quickly. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in and I leaned against the door. I took a deep breath and started pacing the room, thinking.

B-

I reached the living room and spotted Amy leaning on wall, a smug look on her face. I came toward her, throwing away the dirt rag on the way, and stopped in front of her- "what's up, Amy?" I asked, waiting, she just smiled and I noticed her eyes flicker to the ceiling before she walked passed me and headed for the stairs. I followed her and heard her say "You should go change for tonight, Becs. We finished." before taking a left turn in the hallway, the opposite side of our room, and heading toward what I think is the bathroom. I didn't wait to see where she went, I just turned right and went into our room, looking around for what to wear.

C-

There was a knock on my door, I immediately stopped pacing and faced the door as it opened. It was Amy. I gave a sigh of relief and smiled slightly- "hey." I said sweetly, she took that as a sign to come in and she closed the door behind her. I stood still and was biting my lip nervously when Amy finally talked and said- "Chlo, what are you worried about?" as she took a seat on one of the beds and watched me return to my pacing. "Nothing." I say distractedly. She glares at me and looks like she's about to say something when she suddenly grins and gets up "I have an idea for another game we could play tonight!" she exclaims as she opens the door and leaves the room. I stare at the door for another second, slightly confused, but resume my pacing as I go over my plan.

B-

I changed into a nicer t shirt and a pair of jeans. I head out the door just as Amy comes in, ready to change too. I go back down to the living room and sit down, waiting for the rest of the Bellas to arrive so we can start the party. Amy comes down too and sits down next to me saying she has another idea for a game just as the door opens and Jessica and Ashley walk in. They spot us and go up to change too.

C-

I finally get a grip on myself as Jessica walks into the room and I go downstairs to join the rest. They are sitting and waiting for everyone to arrive. Beca has changed into jeans and a nice t shirt, the jeans are a little tight and compliment her thighs. I look away quickly and try to think of something else as the rest of the Bellas arrive slowly and join us.

B-

Everyone arrive at around 5:30 and Amy jumps up the second CR, the last to come in, sits down. "OK guys! Let's get this party started! Beca, music." she says and I walk over to the music player, inserting one of my mixes and pressing play. Everyone get up slowly as Amy heads toward the table with the food. Most of the girls follow her and pile some food on a plate, we eat and chat about our day, we need to shout over the music to hear each other but it feels nice for a change.

C-

After we all ate and Beca passed me, our bodies touching, at least 5 times Amy started taking out the drinks and we all raised our first glass "TO THE BELLAS!" we said together and laughed as we all drank it down. We had a few more drinks, enough to convince us to play Amy's games, and we all sat in a circle on the floor waiting for instructions from Amy. I sat across from Beca and glanced at her, catching her eye every once in a while and feeling more confident every time she gave me a small smile.

B-

The first thing Amy made us do was a dance-off. I danced for a few minutes before backing away slowly and managing to get out of it. Stacie saw me back away and winked at me, I put my hand on my lips and she turned back to her dancing. I stood next to the drinks for a few minutes before I poured myself one and gulped it down. Chloe was dancing in the middle of the crowd, the rest dancing around her, she looked positively dazzling! Her hair was bouncing up and down, her legs moving swiftly and her body swaying to the music. She was so perfect. Then, to top it off, she caught my eye and flashed me a grin before returning to her dance.

C-

After the dance-off it was 8 p.m and Amy made us sit in the circle again, the same exact circle. Half of us were alert, eyes wide from the dancing, while the rest looked a little drowsy from the drinks but not tired. Beca seemed alert even though she didn't really move much from the table after the first 10 minutes. Amy sat down between Lilly and me and then grinned at everyone- "Alright, guys! Movie time and then games!" she said, I saw Beca roll her eyes at the word movie and suppressed a smile as we started discussing which movies we should watch.  
After a little arguing we decided on "Scream" and sat in front of the tv with popcorn. Beca dropped down next to me on the couch and sat there, with her thighs against mine, the whole movie. It's a pretty scary movie but to my surprise, and pleasure, it was Beca that held onto me in all the scary bits and not the other way around. At some point I could feel her nails digging into my arm and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, when she suddenly let go and mumbled a sorry as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth. She kept to herself after that and I was a little disappointed so I leaned my head on her shoulder for the last half our of the movie and felt her relax under me. I smiled despite the movie and tried my best to focus on it as I kept getting a whiff of Beca's perfume.

B-

The movie ended and Chloe's head lingered a second longer as everyone got up and resumed the circle, waiting for the next activity. We looked at Amy expectantly and she looked at her watch- 10:15. She told us that if we need the bathroom now is the time so we all got up and spread out to the different bathrooms around the house, returning 15 minutes later. We all talked for another half an hour, just about our day, before Amy stopped us and said- "now, to the best part of the night… TRUTH OR DARE!" she was grinning at us. I groaned and I thought I saw CR roll her eyes slightly when the rest got excited and worked up. I sneaked a look at Chloe and got distracted by her wide blue eyes for a second but was jerked back to reality when Amy placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and sat back down.

C-

"Okay, who goes first?" Amy says as she looks around at us and focused her eyes on Lilly. Lilly mumbled something unclear and reached forward, spinning the bottle, it landed on Stacie and everyone strained their ears to hear her ask "truth or dare?" Stacie scrunched up her eyes and said "truth." Lilly had an evil smile on and had to repeat her question a few times before anyone heard it- "would you rather travel through time or have a ride on a unicorn's back?" Stacie didn't seem to have to think twice about her answer because she immediately said "Time travel." and span the bottle quickly.

B-

The bottle landed on Flo and Flo chose dare. Stacie dared her to slide down the staircase while trying to drink coffee with a straw. Flo barely hesitated and no one was surprised when the coffee spilled and Amy made Stacie and Flo clean it up before returning to the circle. Amy was very weird about cleaning when it came to something she had just cleaned… Anyway, Flo landed on Amy and Amy picked truth. "how many times have you sneaked out in the past week?" Flo asked with a smug look on her face. We all turned to look at Amy, she was faking a surprised face, "um…" she started, her face becoming thoughtful, she mumbled a pretty large number and we all laughed, she joined in and it took us a few minutes to calm down. Then Amy spun the bottle, it landed on Chloe.

C-

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked me, I could tell she would ask me about my nervousness earlier if I picked truth, so I said "Dare". The rest look a little surprised, I never chose dare. Amy's squinted at the bottle and a smile creeped onto her face as she turned to look at me and said "I dare you to kiss Beca."  
My heart began beating fast in my chest, "what?" I asked, quietly, wondering how on earth she knew. I only ever told Aubrey, was it really that obvious?! I didn't dare look at Beca, I was terrified of her reaction. Amy just smiled at me and said "You heard me." as she glanced sideways at Beca. I stole a look at her and saw something I wasn't expecting- she was blushing. She didn't look horrified or anything else other than a little embarrassed. She caught my eye and blushed a little more. I looked down and started thinking quickly- my plan was for later tonight, after the party…

B-

I was trying to hide the heat I felt running through my face when Chloe looked up from the floor, a determined look. She leaned forward, over the bottle, getting closer. She was an inch away from my face when I heard her whisper, so I was the only one to hear it- "If you want to- meet me back here at midnight." before she leaned in further and our lips touched. She tasted like chocolate, her mouth as smooth as silk and I thought I felt her mouth curve up into a mile before she broke apart. I was in shock, too slow to react, as she pulled away and sat back down.

C-

Beca's lips were more than I could ever dream of, they were the most beautiful thing up close and the most wonderful to touch. She seemed to be frozen for a second after I sat back down but came back to herself when I spun the bottle and it landed on Jessica. She avoided my gaze for a little but every once in a while I could feel her eyes, watching me intently. It took everything I had not to glance at her in those moments or jump at her and never let her go.  
It was 11:57 when we finished the game and some went to sleep, some went for a walk outside and some went to shower or something. I came downstairs after a quick shower and started pacing again, I was waiting for Beca. I hoped she would come.  
It was 12:10 and I was still pacing, she hadn't arrived yet… I was going to wait another 5 minutes before giving up.

B-

It was dark in the living room and I spotted Chloe coming down, she started pacing. She paces when she's nervous, I stayed in the dark and waited a little for my breathing to calm down. It was 12:15 when she stopped pacing and she looked around, she didn't see me, I thought I saw her slump a little before turning away toward the stairs.

C-

I was starting to head to the stairs when suddenly- "Chloe, wait." I turned around quickly, it was Beca. She was coming from the other side of the living room, straight toward me. She looked nervous. I stood still and watched her move, every step she took made the butterflies in my stomach double, until she was right in front of me and just out of reach. She stopped and I felt like my stomach was going to fall apart if I say anything. She smiled shyly and I felt my knees go weak, I leaned my arm on the wall beside me and raised my eyes to meet hers.

B-

Her blue eyes fluttered upwards and met mine, "um..." she said quietly, holding onto the wall next to her. I watched her patiently and waited. "about before… I- um… I'm sorry about that… it was… inappropriate…" she mumbled, I thought I saw her eyes flicker to my lips but I might have imagined it… I tried to hide that I was expecting something else, it wasn't working very well. Plus, I didn't want to hide it anymore- I knew for sure. I had to tell her.

C-

I thought I saw Beca pout slightly as I apologized. The minute I said sorry I regretted it. I promised I would tell her today but I chickened out- again. I always do. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore so I looked down at my hands and listened to the wind whistling and the crickets from outside. Beca didn't say anything after a minute so I took a step back and said "anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep now… It's getting late…" I didn't look up as I started taking another step back, but before I could put my foot down I felt her hand on my arm and I looked up.

B-

"Chlo…" I whispered as I reached over and stopped her from getting away. She looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes and I felt all my strength return to me- "Don't say sorry." I said, taking a step closer to her. I smiled at her and the edge of her mouth went up slightly, I took that as a sign and stepped even closer so we were just centimeters away from touching.

C-

She was right in front of me now, I looked up and her hand reached forward toward mine. She took it in hers and held it tight. "why did you ask me here tonight?" she whispered and I felt her warm breath on my face, I was thankful for the darkness when I felt my cheeks go red. I thought for a second before answering- "Well… I was going to, um… ask you if- if you *cough*, wouldliketogooutwithme…?" I took a quick glance at her and saw her smiling.

B-

I closed the last few centimeters between us and, less than a centimeter from her lips, I said "I was afraid you'd never ask." and latched my lips onto hers. She seemed frozen for a second but quickly kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me, she tasted like heaven.  
We finally broke apart, giggling and still in each others arms when suddenly- "FINALLY!" our heads jerked to the right and there were Amy, Stacie and Aubrey [that had just arrived]. They were grinning. Chloe laughed and hugged me tightly before taking my hand and leading me toward them. "God, do you guys have any idea how long we've been rooting for you?" Stacie said before Aubrey ran outside and called everyone in to tell them what happened. I didn't let Chloe's hand go all night, she was mine and I was hers. This was it.


End file.
